


Don't You Dare

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: It's not always uttered in anger.





	Don't You Dare

It all happens so fast.

One quick slice of Kai Leng’s blade, one sickening thud as Thane’s body hits the floor. Blood is pooling underneath him, bubbling at the edge of his lips as he gasps for air.

“Siha," he murmurs, voice pleasant, as if he's surprised to see her. He gasps again, his breath shaky, shallow.

“Don't you dare,” Brooklyn cries, eyes welling with tears as she collapses to her knees, cradling the drell’s head in her lap. "Don't you dare die on me, not now, not...” she trails off, choking back a sob as his light blinks out. 


End file.
